The 100 One Shots of Percabeth
by Geekmaster5000
Summary: This is a legit 100 One shot story of Percabeth! I will not discontinue this, but it might take me a while. Both Annabeth and Percy POVS!
1. The Start of Things

**Hey guys, ACPJfan101 here with 100 one shots of Percabeth! Rick R. owns everything…blah, blah, blah. You know the works, so off we go!**

The Start of Things

Outside of camp there was a huge thunderstorm. Chiron had just pulled me out of my cabin.

"Chiron, what are we doing?"

"A boy just arrived. They are on the hill be attacked by the Minotaur."

"They?"

"They boy Percy, Grover, and the boy's mother. Now, when we get there, do not help them. He needs to do this himself."

"Yes sir." We arrived at the big house, and I saw Grover and the boy. Grover's a satyr. The boy had messy black hair, and he was kind of short. He was kind of cute.

_What am I saying? I'm a daughter of Athena. I can't be having these thoughts. _But he is cute.

"He must be the one."

"Silence Annabeth. He's still conscious." I dragged him around the porch, and put him on the spare bed on the other side. For a guy that looks skinny, he's heavy. I fed him ambrosia, until Grover woke up and let me go to my cabin. I dragged myself back to Cabin 6, and I sank into my bed, all the heat long evaporated. The next day I was Percy's official nurse. Not that I mind.

_Ugh…shut up me! Remember the talk yesterday with myself? Yeah that one. Just nurse him back to him back to health, then think about the future later!_

I smirked as I spooned some of the ambrosia that had fallen on his chin in his mouth. His eyes opened. He had sea green eyes. I looked around to see if anyone was close to us.

"What's happening on the solstice?"

"What?" I heard footsteps, and I shoved some more food into his mouth. He passed out again. Grover came in.

"Hey-y-y- Annabeth." He bleated.

"Hey Grover. What's up?"

"I'm here to take over." He shuffled his feet on the wooden floor.

"Okay. Do you know where Chiron is? I have to talk to him." I needed to get answers out of him.

"Out front with Mr.D." I rolled my eyes. Mr.D is out camp director, and loves to make out lives miserable. It's all part of his punishment for chasing an off limits Dryad or something like that. That's right. Out director is Dionysus. The wine god.

"Thanks." I ran to the front, and I saw them playing Pinochle. I tried to pry answers out of them, but with no success. Percy came down a few minutes later with Grover. They introduced everyone.

"Annabeth, will you go check on Percy's bunk in cabin 11?"

"Sure." I looked at the horn in Percy's arms. There was dried blood on the tip. I looked at his face, and he looked like he wanted me to worship him. Instead being me, I said:

"You drool when you sleep."


	2. Reunion Part 1

Reunion Part 1

I paced the deck of the Argo II. I slumped against the main mast and put my head in my hands. _What if he doesn't remember me? What if all our adventures are gone? What if he has a new girlfriend?_ I felt hot tears make trails down my face. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I pick my head up, and see the face of Piper. Piper had become a very good friend of mine over these couple of months. She helped me through this. She sat down next to me.

"Drachma for your thoughts."

"Same thing as always. Always beating myself up inside."

"I'll stand by you through this thing. I'll go out with you, and if remembers, I'll hang back. But if he doesn't, I'll kick his ass with you." I smiled up at her.

"Thanks Pipes."

"Hey guys…" Leo came toward us, and faltered. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No. Just some self-esteem talk. What's up?"

"Well, I figured that you'd want to know we've arrived. I just need to land." I felt like I just drank 10 cups of coffee. I started bouncing my foot, and tapping my hand on my leg. I didn't realize I was doing Morse Code until Leo responded.

'_You okay?'_

'_Yeah, just super nervous and excited. I didn't know you could do Morse Code.'_

_'Yeah, my mom taught me before…' _I'd heard about his mom.

_'I know it doesn't help saying sorry. It actually makes it worse.'_

_'Totally.' _I smiled at him, and I looked at Piper. She was looking between us like a tennis match.

"What are you doing?" I looked at Leo and smiled a little.

"Stuff. Leo, time to land." I ran over to the rail, and I looked over the edge. We ship started lowering. About half way we hit trouble. The ship started shaking. Then it lurched to the side. I was thrown over the side of the boat. I clutched to the side of the boat.

"Annabeth!" Piper yelled. She was trying to push some of the debris off herself.

I heard someone's voice below me. I almost let go from surprise. It was Percy.

"Hold fire!" I heard many cries out, and I felt something hit my leg. It was an arrow. Someone shot me with an arrow. I dropped, and I plummeted. I was losing blood, and I felt dizzy. I heard screams. That might have been me. I saw the ground, and I closed my eyes.

_Sorry Percy._ I waited for impact. I landed, but it didn't feel like ground. I opened my eyes, and saw I was in someone's arms. I looked up at the face, but then blacked out. But I swear I saw Percy's face.


	3. Reunion Part 2

Reunion Part 2

I heard voices. A hand was wrapped around mine.

"What happened?" Oh my gods. Percy. I struggled to open my eyes, but they wouldn't budge.

"Someone shot her with an arrow."

"Who?

"Octavian." I felt a squeeze on my hand. It was a little tight

I groaned and opened my eyes. My leg felt like it was on fire. I looked around, and saw the whole crew of the Argo II. I also saw Percy, and 3 others I didn't know. Everyone stared at me.

"Jeez guys, I don't look that ugly do I?" Everyone sighed. I felt Percy squeeze my hand.

"You saved me."

" As I remember, I saved you loads of times." I smiled. He remembered. He remembered _me!_ I pulled his head towards me and kissed him.

"Guys, let's wait out in the hall." Piper said. Everyone filed out. I pulled away from him.

"When did you remember me?"

"Who says I forgot." We smiled and kissed again. I pulled away.

"Do they have crutches here?" He handed me a pair. I noticed that my jeans were cut into shorts, and I had dried blood on my shirt. I took them from him, and with some help I managed to hobbled out. Everyone was lined up against the walls.

"We need to have a meeting." I said.

"Same old Annabeth. Always straight to the point." Percy smiled at me. I kissed on the cheek.

"Ahhh… IT BURNS! THE LOVE! MY EYES!" Leo screamed covering his eyes. Piper rolled her eyes to this and smacked his head.

"They disserve this. After 8 months of being separated, and Annabeth going out of her mind. Jeez, Leo." We all snickered, while Leo rubbed his head.

"Beauty Queen." He muttered.

"What was that?" She asked. She pinned him against the wall, and put her forearm to his throat.

"Nothing!" His eyes wide with fear. Piper smiled sweetly.

"Thought so." She put some charmspeak into her voice. "Now Leo, go run into a wall." Leo bolted for the wall, and slammed into it.

"Hate you."


	4. I want

Hello my lovely fans. ACPJfan101 here with... You guessed it. Percy Jackson! Here is 100 one shots of Percabeth! So, off we go! All of this is in Annabeth and Percy's POV.

I want

Frank turned into a dragon, and we climbed onto his back. I sat upfront, and Percy got on behind me. He wrapped his arms behind me, and I leaned back into him. He put his head on my shoulder. Frank snorted, and- Was he smirking- we pulled apart. I heard Percy mumbling something like 'Stupid dragon'. I snickered. When we finally landed in the city, we climbed off of Frank, he turned back into a dragon, and we looked around. The city was, well, a city. It had the buildings, and the stores, and the skyscrapers. Not as big as New York, but still pretty big. Frank, Percy, and I found the nearest store we could and bought a map.  
"So we're here." I pointed to the middle of the map, where the was a red x that said 'You are here'. "We need to go here." I pointed to the building labeled 'Tars R Us'. "If we leave now, assuming we don't have any interruptions, we should be back by sundown."  
"Lets leave. I don't want to push our luck by staying here too long." Percy said.  
We started to walk to the bus stop. After waiting for 10 minutes, the bus finally came. I got on first and paid the guy. We sat in the back of the bus. I sat with Percy, and I put my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head. I closed my eyes, and soon feel asleep. When I woke up, I wasn't fully conscious. I could only hear. I heard Percy talking to Frank.  
"I love her." Percy said.  
"I know..." Frank said dreamily. I could just imagine Percy looking at him.  
"What?" Percy said confused.  
"We were talking about Hazel right?" Frank said.  
Percy burst out laughing.  
"I want to ask her, but now is not the time." Percy said exasperated. Ask me what? If it was even me. I felt myself being pulled back into oblivion, but before I was fully asleep again, I heard Percy say something.  
"I want to marry her."


End file.
